Birthday Surprise
by midnightread
Summary: Sam's on Atlantis and is feeling a little lonely


**So a not so short one shot I wrote long hand last month and have only now got round the typing up. Hope you like it :)**

Sam was lonely. It was as simple as that. As much as being the commander of Atlantis was an amazing opportunity and she felt privileged to have gotten the post, she missed earth, especially the SGC and her friends. Here the people were lovely and had made her feel welcome but so was, as O'Neill had put it, the man and she felt isolated. She remembered something Jack had said when he was the commander of the SGC; it's lonely at the top. At the time she hadn't really understood but now she did. While the command structure here was less strict than it was on earth she was part of the Air Force which meant, unlike her predecessor Dr Weir, she had to follow every regulation even thousands of light years from earth.

She had just finished yet another report and was about to start another one where there was a knock at the door to her office. "Come in," she called out. The door opened and Chuck stuck his head in. Sam smiled at him, "Yes Chuck?"

"You're wanted in the gate room ma'am."

Sam nodded, "I'll be right out." Chuck gave a single nod and withdrew his head.

Sam sighed and made sure everything on her laptop was saved before standing and headed towards the door, putting in her ear piece as she went. As she walked out of her office and down the steps she noticed that the gate was active and the shield was down. Before she could much thought into it there were a few ripples and Sam was suddenly engulfed in a hug. She looked at the person and smiled, "Hey Vala. It's nice to see you too."

Vala smiled at her and took a step back. Daniel came through the gate next closely followed by Cam, the two of them arguing. "You need to keep better control of your girlfriend." Cam was saying.

Daniel just shook his head and smiled at Sam. He stepped forward and hugged her. "Hey Daniel." She looked at the others and said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you all but what are you doing here?"

The three looked at each other then stepped to the side. Cam nodded to someone and the next thing Sam knew Jack was coming through the event horizon backwards, guided by Teal'c. Sam nodded at the Jaffa, "Hello Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head as the gate shut down, "It is nice to see you again ColonelCarter."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the talking," Jack said, turning to face the room, everyone saluted him but he stood there with his hands full unable to salute back. "Hey Carter, I brought cake."

And indeed he had. It was a great big chocolate sponge complete with what looked like a mountain of chocolate cream icing. Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack smirked at her.

Vala came and grabbed Sam's arms pulling her towards Jack and the cake. It was Daniel who started singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sam, happy birthday to you." Sam laughed when it got to her name, she could hear people saying Sam, Colonel and of course Jack's customary Carter. Jack smiled at her and said, "Make a wish." Sam smiled, shut her eyes and blew out the candles.

When she opened them again she saw the tender look on Jack's face and smiled at him. She took a step back and asked, "So how did you manage to swing this sir?"

Jack laughed, "You haven't had a birthday without us for ten year so why start now?" Sam raised an eyebrow, causing Teal'c to copy her. "Really sir, you got permission to visit another galaxy because it was my birthday?"

Jack looked between the two raised eyebrows and shook his head, "Ok fine, although the pair of you can quit it with the eyebrows, is disconcerting how similar the two of you look." Sam and Teal'c smiled at each other and Jack shook his head once more before continuing, "Daniel was scheduled to come here anyway at some point in the near future and since General Landry isn't Vala's biggest fan Vala was coming with him. Cam and I are here to bring an important package and Teal'c just sort of tagged along."

Sam shook her head and looked at Vala who was currently standing annoying Daniel. "Come on, we can go up to my office and then you can all do whatever it is you're here to do."

Cam lead the way, Daniel close behind while Vala jumped on Teal'c's back and pointed after them, "Forwards muscles."

Teal'c shared a long suffering look with Sam before he began across the gate room and up the stairs.

Sam smiled at Jack and took the cake from him. He smiled and picked up the duffle bag Sam hadn't noticed before that was near his feet. He led the way up the stairs and towards the office. Sam stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at the smiling faces of everyone in the control room. She smiled and nodded her thanks. "I'll be in my office if anyone wants me."

She looked and saw that Jack was waiting for her, by her office door. She smiled once more before going over to him and the two of them entering the office. She placed the cake on her desk while Jack put the bags on the floor before shutting the door. Once they were shut he looked around the room and saw what everyone else was doing. They were all either sat or leaning against the wall. He looked and saw that Vala had commandeered Sam's chair and was playing with her lap top. "Saaaaam," she whined, "What's the password?"

Sam shook her head, "Not a chance Vala."

Jack and Daniel both laughed as the alien woman pouted. Sam kicked her out of the chair and offered it to Jack; he was after all her superior officer. Jack took the chair and began spinning on it. Sam laughed and reached out to stop him. "Sir, you said you brought and important package?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, hand me the bag."

Sam went and picked up the bag from where Jack had left it. Jack picked up her laptop and placed it in her desk draw, creating space for the bag on the table. Once the bag was down Vala moved forward, "Me first."

Jack nodded and Vala opened the bag and pulled out a very pink package. She handed it to Sam, "Happy birthday Sam."

Sam smiled at her, took the package and perched on the edge of her desk. She peeled off the selotape, knowing that the slow way she opened gifts annoyed both Vala and Jack. Sure enough, when she looked at Jack he was scowling lightly. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the present. She opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful wooden box with her name carved into the top surrounded by stars.

"It's beautiful Vala," Sam said, dropping the paper on the floor in front of her, "Where did you get it?"

Vala shrugged, "I didn't. I made it. Daniel decided that it would be a good idea for me to have a hobby."

Sam looked down at the box and then back at Vala. She placed the box on the table and pulled the alien woman into a hug, "I love it, thank you."

"Mine and Cam's next," Daniel said, handing her a small package.

Sam smiled as she took it. This time she opened it slightly faster and smiled when she saw what it was. It was a group of leather bands with symbols and signs that reminded Sam of past missions and earth burnt into them. She pulled Daniel into a hug, "Thanks Daniel."

He hugged her back, "I can't take all the credit, Cam and Siler helped a lot."

Sam let him go and hugged Cam. Then held out her wrist for Cam to tie on the bracelet.

Teal'c was the next the step forward and he handed her a rectangular blue package. Sam opened in and felt tears come to her eyes, it was a picture from one of the early years of the stargate programme. Everyone had gathered in the gate room and a picture had been taken to celebrate beating Apophis for the first time, and had messages and signatures all around the picture. She looked at Teal'c and hugged the big Jaffa. He hugged her back before pulling away and handing her a second parcel. "CassandraFraiser instructed me to give you this after you received my gift."

Sam took the parcel and ripped off the paper. It was a silver frame with space for two pictures and one hole was free, for Teal'c's present she guessed, and the second held a picture that made Sam want to burst into tears. It showed her, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie at a BBQ the year before Janet had died. They all looked so happy. Sam hugged Teal'c again. "Tell Cassie I love it and it's going to take pride of place on my desk."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed I shall ColonelCarter."

Sam quickly pulled the back off the frame and put in Teal'c's photo. After replacing the back she placed it in the centre of her desk.

Cam then cleared his throat and said, "Well Daniel has to do whatever it is he is here for." Daniel nodded and made his way to the door. Teal'c walked behind Vala with Cam bringing up the rear. "We'll see you in a bit Sam, General." He saluted and chivvied everyone out of the room.

Sam looked at Jack, "What was that about sir?"

Jack looked her up and down and said, "Before we came I asked if after you'd opened their presents they could give us a bit of privacy, and please loose the sir, we're alone."

Sam nodded but still looked confused. Jack took a deep breath and began, "Before your dad died he made me promise to look after you and make sure you were happy." Sam nodded but didn't speak; they had covered this at his cabin after the funeral. "Well," Jack continued, "You know I love you right?" Sam nodded. "Well I checked with the President and technically you're not actually in my direct chain of command. Atlantis falls under the purview of the IOA and the Department of Homeworld Security doesn't really get a lot of say in anything that happens here, we just read some of your reports, which means I can do this and it won't get either of us in trouble with the regs." He paused for a moment and took another deep breath before continuing, "I love you Sam Carter; will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring and dropped down the one knee in front of her.

Outside Teal'c stood guard of the door, making sure his two friends wouldn't be disturbed. There was suddenly a shout from inside and everyone in the control room looked toward the door, concern written on their faces. Teal'c gave them a reassuring smile and they all turned back to their work, although every few second someone gave the Jaffa and the door a quick glance before turning their attention back to their work.

The shout they had heard had been Jack. Sam had pulled him up and kissed him passionately. When they had stopped for air Jack had asked, "So is that a yes?" Sam nodded and Jack had slipped the ring onto her finger. He had then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, and both giddy with happiness they had started yelling at each other that they were getting married.

They only stopped spinning when Jack got dizzy and fell over, taking Sam with him. The two lay on the floor, laughing and kissing until there was a knock at the door.

The two quickly got to their feet and Sam sat back behind her desk while Jack perched on the edge. "Come in," Sam said, a massive smile in her face.

The door opened and Vala, Teal'c, Daniel and Cam all walked in. Vala took one look at the two beaming faces before she squealed and ran and hugged Sam.

The next hour or so was spent giving congratulations, eating Sam's cake, and just catching up. It all came to an end through when they heard the worm hole engage just long enough to send a message through. Jack sighed and looked at his watch, "That's us, we've got to go."

Sam's smile fell slightly as she nodded and the group made their way out of the office and down the stairs. She looked at Chuck and said, "Dial the bridge."

The gate started dialling and Sam turned back to her friends. Vala was the first to hug her, then Daniel. As Sam and Daniel hugged she whispered to him, "Look after her Daniel. I know she annoys you buts it her way of showing affection."

Daniel pulled back and nodded, "I know Sam. Look after yourself."

He released her and his place was taken by Cam. The two hugged and Sam said, "Make an honest woman of her Cam." She was talking about Carolyn Landry, who Cam had been dating for a while now.

Cam nodded, "Oh I intend to." She hugged him again before looking at Teal'c.

They hugged each other. "Take care Teal'c and say hello to Rya'c for me."

Teal'c inclined his head, "I shall ColonelCarter."

Sam finally turned her gaze to Jack and they smiled at each other sadly. "Don't look so sad Carter," Jack said, "You'll be home soon and then we can finally settle all those bets about us."

Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. They stood like that until Daniel cleared his throat, "They can only keep a wormhole open for so long you two."

Sam and Jack reluctantly untangled their arms but not before Jack whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He stepped back and the visitors all made their way to the top of the steps. One by one they smiled at Sam before stepping through the gate. Jack was the last to go and when he looked at Sam she said, "Ditto sir, ditto." Jack smiled at her again and winked before stepping through the gate. The gate shut down and Sam quickly wiped her eyes before turning away from the gate and towards the control room. As she made her way back to her office, smiling at the techs and anyone else she saw. She fiddled with the ring that was now on her left hand. Yes, she was lonely, but she would never be alone even if her friends, no family, were in a different galaxy.


End file.
